


Shared Covers

by ExhaustedCommonSense



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedCommonSense/pseuds/ExhaustedCommonSense
Summary: Finding a date can be difficult.





	Shared Covers

“Do you think Krum would say yes if I asked him to the ball?” Ron mused, rolling his eyes affectionately at the look of amused irritation he got from Harry at the thought.

"Haven't you had enough rejection after the Fleur debacle?" Harry teased. 

"Just be thankful I drew the short straw and you didn't have to ask her." Ron huffed, his lips twitching at the memory. "Anyway, Krum might say yes." 

Hermione came bounding through the common room before Harry could reply, her smile filling up her face as her hair fell into her face at her sudden flop onto the couch practically in Harry’s lap.

“Victor Krum just asked me to the ball!” She hissed, her face flushed with excitement even as she looked around carefully to make sure no one was listening.

Harry barked out a laugh, muffling it in his elbow when the other students glanced their way at the noise. “That would be a no then Ron.”

Hermione’s face dropped at the comment, a look of guilt replacing the happiness. “Oh, Ron, I didn’t think, I already told Victor I would go with him. I didn’t think that you wouldn’t have a date.”

“It’s fine, Hermione,” Ron soothed her, looking startled at her distress. “You should go and have fun with some bloke who will actually appreciate the effort you’ll make. I was just asking Harry if he thought Krum would say yes if I asked him.”

“Oh,” Hermione giggled, relaxing once she knew Ron wasn’t upset that she couldn’t be his cover. “Have you found a date yet, Harry?”

“I’m going with Susan Bones,” Harry shrugged, explaining when he saw Hermione’s confusion. “I caught her staring at Fleur with the same look that Ron gets from staring at Krum. Figured she wouldn’t be insulted when I asked her to go with me as friends.”

“She also agreed to set up her…friend, Hannah, with me,” Ron grinned. “Since, you know, Harry didn’t want his best mate to be dateless.”

“And of course, you’ll all have to stick together,” Hermione smiled fondly at them.

“Of course,” Harry nodded solemnly, his hand brushing briefly against Ron’s under the table as his eyes shone with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I don't know if it's finished, or if I'll continue it later. I might work it into a longer story later. But it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.


End file.
